


Just a Little Attention

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Karma is a Bitch, M/M, bit of frot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan is horny and Jongup is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Attention

There is nothing Kim Himchan hates more than being ignored.

After a long day at work, after a long week, all he wants to do is cuddle with his boyfriend. Jongup is perfect, sweet and gorgeous, and Himchan loves being able to hold the shorter man in his arms as they relax on the couch, or maybe in their bed, watching movies and discussing all things not related to work or school.

And, maybe, sometimes, they skip the movie all together and relieve the stress with something a bit more physical.

More loving.

But ever since the new Pokemon game came out, Himchan has been cast aside, forgotten as his younger lover battles people that don’t exist with creatures that don’t even make _sense_. It’s not that he’s jealous, because he knows Jongup loves him, but sometimes he can get immersed in something and completely miss the world around him.

Like the fact that Himchan has been sporting a raging hard on for the better part of an hour.

“Jongup-ah..”

He tries not to whine, but his voice is a bit nasally as he calls out to the younger man, sprawled out in just his underwear on their bed. That ass is taunting Himchan, perfect and plump beneath his plain boxers, and just imagining it around his cock is making Himchan’s toes curl as pleasure races down his spine.

“Five more minutes, hyung.”

Himchan bites back an exasperated sigh. He said the same thing an hour ago. Himchan spins back around in his chair and goes back to browsing the internet, trying to distract himself, but that only serves to make him more frustrated.

He shouldn’t have to look at porn when he has a gorgeous, loving boyfriend not five feet from him.

Unable to take it anymore, Himchan stands abruptly from his chair, uncaring as it goes wheeling away because he’s already stalking toward the bed. Jongup doesn’t look up as Himchan crawls onto it behind him, throwing his leg over the younger man’s hips as he grinds his hard arousal down against Jongup’s thick ass.

That sure gets his attention.

“H-Hyung-“ Tearing his eyes away from his game, he glances over his shoulder at Himchan, eyes wide in disbelief. “Seriously-“

Himchan growls at him. “This. Is all. Your fault. Moon. Jongup,” He punctuates each word with a downward thrust of his hips, and Jongup bites his lip, feeling his own body stir at the action as well as the roughness of Himchan’s voice. “You. And this. Perfect ass. Of yours-” When Jongup groans Himchan leans down to seal their lips together, tongue delving into Jongup’s mouth as he grinds down harder.

Jongup gasps against his mouth and drops his DS to roll over beneath Himchan, reaching up to thread his hands through Himchan’s short blond hair. They devour one another’s mouths as Himchan resituates himself between Jongup’s legs and resumes rubbing his pant-covered cock against Jongup’s quickly growing arousal, swallowing each hitch in breath and moan with a flick of his tongue.

“I need..Baby, please, let me fuck you,” Himchan gets out between kisses, hands finding Jongup’s and lacing their fingers together. Jongup immediately nods, mouth following Himchan’s as his hips buck up to meet the older man’s. “Y-Yeah,” He gets out, shaking off Himchan’s hand to grab for the lube on the nightstand, nearly knocking it over.

Himchan hurriedly takes it from him, ignoring Jongup’s whine as he sits up to flick open the cap. While he coats his fingers in the clear substance Jongup reaches over and wrenches open the bedside drawer, rooting around until – a soft hiss makes his body tense as Himchan circles his suddenly bare entrance and pushes a finger into him, distracting him. His cock twitches against his abdomen as Himchan’s finger slides deeper, and Jongup glares at him. “Sorry, babe,” Himchan murmurs, rubbing his thigh as he goes a bit slower, and Jongup continues his searching.

Finally he finds what he’s looking for, pulling out the tiny packet and dropping it beside his hips as he arches them upward, needy.

Himchan growls.

Faster than Jongup can think, he finds himself on his front again, chest pressed down into the bed and ass in the air as Himchan sinks his teeth into the hard globes of the teenager’s ass. Jongup moans, fighting against Himchan’s grip as the older man slides another finger in beside the first, carefully stretching the tight muscles with a scissoring motion.

Jongup struggles to draw air into his lungs, wiggling his hips and trying to hurry everything along. “H-Hyung-“ He gasps, just as Himchan’s fingers curl and the tip of his middle finger grazes his prostate. Jongup’s lower body tenses completely for a moment, and then he forces his hips back again.

He needs that feeling like he needs air.

“Oh fuck, hyung, please..”

Himchan makes a noise, stretching his fingers one last time before taking them back and ripping off his own sweatpants to kick them off the bed. He tears open the condom packet and rolls it on, biting his lip at the coolness when he pours a bit more lube on it just in case.

As desperate as they are, he doesn’t want to hurt Jongup.

“H-Hyungg..”

Himchan chuckles under his breath as he sits up. With one hand to guide him and the other clutching Jongup’s hip, Himchan pushes inside the younger man, and then jerks the rest of the way in to keep the pain minimal. As soon as he’s pressed hips to ass he presses down on Jongup’s back, and when Jongup is flat against the bed Himchan knees his thighs further apart.

Unable to do anything else, Jongup grips the sheets beside his face and turns his head to moan as Himchan draws his pelvis back and slams forward, building up a rough, quick pace that reduces Jongup into a mewling, moaning mess.

Everything narrows to the feeling of Himchan’s dick sliding in and out of him and the bruises his bony hips create each time his hips slap against Jongup’s ass. The friction of the sheets against his trapped cock is torturous, and Jongup knows he won’t last long, not like this. But when he tries to touch himself Himchan immediately slaps his hand away.

His hot sweaty chest presses down against Jongup’s back as he sucks the cartilage of his ear between his lips. “I’m going to make you cum without touching yourself,” He whispers huskily, hips still working overtime in driving Jongup insane. “You’re going to feel the same desperation I’ve felt for the last hour.”

Jongup whines, knuckles turning white where he grips the sheets as his body struggles to move under Himchan’s deep thrusts and his own need for more. The tension balls in his abdomen until his whole body feels like its throbbing, core shaking as the dopamine makes him delirious with lust.

“H-H-Himchan, Himchan, please..”

Himchan chuckles, dark against Jongup’s ear, and the younger shudders hard. “That’s right, baby,” He growls, breath hot against Jongup’s flesh. “I’m _real_ close. Are you?”

Jongup immediately nods, eyes squeezing shut as his wound up body reaches its breaking point. But just as he thinks he’s about to explode, Himchan pulls away and rolls him onto his back, surging forward so hard that Jongup cums, instantly. As the euphoria washes over him Himchan finds his own release, hips jackhammering against Jongup’s as he spills inside the condom.

Slowly he loses his rhythm, both their senses overwhelmed by the pleasure still racing through their blood. Reluctantly Himchan pulls out to dispose of the condom, tying it up and throwing it out as Jongup tries to remember what it means to _think_.

As the kind, caring lover, it falls to Himchan to go to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up, and when he returns it’s to see that Jongup has nearly passed out, legs still spread indecently as his chest rises and falls softer now. Himchan makes quick work of cleaning them both up and then climbs into bed beside Jongup, pulling the blanket over them both. However, just as he’s about to turn off the light, he notices Jongup’s DS lying on his side of the bed, still turned on.

Himchan picks it up and looks for a way to turn it off, or some way to save the game. He knows Jongup will kill him if something happens to it, so he reaches up and turns off the table light as he settles in to finish the battle or whatever so he can save it.

He barely notices when warm arms wrap around his waist, or when Jongup presses his face to the back of his neck. “Himchannie..I’m sleepy..”

Himchan hums, watching as his little character walks through some green squiggles that might be grass.

“Five more minutes, Jonguppie.”


End file.
